seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Freezing Health part 7
Christie, was on a ski lift, with Malk, Rangton, and Zozo, while Tack, Fea, and Farrow were staying at a restaurant. Farrow, walking in, looked to the two, politely said "I can pay for you two!" Tack, grinning, sat down, and banged the table. "250 bowls of ramen, 560 pieces of steak, 180 links of pork, 985 pieces of bacon..." Farrow smacked Tack in the back of the head. "YOU'D MAKE ME GO BANKRUPT!" - They settled on 10 bowls of ramen, 6 steaks, 3 links of pork, and 42 pieces of bacon. Farrow ate his ramen, and looked to the castle. With a piece of bacon in Fea's mouth, she nodded to him. "What's with you and the doctors?" "Oh, just that me and the doctors go back. Way back." Tack with a steak in his mouth, and about to stuff Ramen in his face, looked back at the ski lift, and sighed. He started to choke, with Fea giving him the Heimlich maneuver, and Tack had his face on the table. He got back up, and pointed back at the castle. "Will they be okay?" "Of course. You see... The reason why I didn't want you there is because that place is packed. We have 2,000 doctors... And about 31,000 patients every week. When someone on the grandline gets sick, and I mean really sick, they go to drum. Without those doctors, we would be any island. Geez, without them, most of Drum island would be barren too. But, we need more doctors. Every time I ask the local islands for help, they say they have their own problems." Fea, biting a steak, pointed at Farrow. "World government?" "Nope. We don't ally ourselves with them. Yet, 15% of our customers are marines... S it's a good deal. Oh, I'm sorry for talking about this. It's my job to worry about this." Tack, lifts all the links of pork, and puts them in his mouth, eating all of them. The chef, comes to the table, and bows. "Thank you, mister king for coming to my humble restaurant." Farrow, rubs the back of his head, and looks to the two. "Did I mention I was king of the Sakura Kingdom?" Tack, scratching his head, and snapped his fingers. "Yes, you did. I just forgot." - Christie, with a syringe, injected it in Rangton's arm, and he fell asleep. She started to grab his broken arm, and put her leg on the table in the middle. She gran at Malk, and told him about the syringe. "With this, I can tear off his legs, and he'll still be in wonder land. Now... To fix his arm... NOW!" She twisted, fixing his arm, and causing him to wake up, screaming, and falling back asleep. Christie, smiling, saw an extremely terrified Zozo, hiding behind Malk, who was pushing himself away from Christie, and pointing a knife at her. "Sorry... Side effect. He'll wake up in about a half a hour, well rested and all. Now, give me the blonde boy... He needs me." - Tack, holding his stomach, fell to the ground, sad. "I'm... Starving..." Farrow, was about to strike Tack in the back of the head, but Fea stopped him. "I know, he's greedy, gluttonous, and selfish, wrathful, sometimes really lazy, sometimes envious... But he's not perverted! So's he's not pure evil. I guess." The group heard a rumbling, and a black snow mobile the size of a elephant came towards them. Farrow, noticing it, grabbed his spear he kept on his back. "Our snow mobiles are yellow... So people can see it." The snow mobile got closer to the town, and a man came out. He had a rifle, and pointed it at Farrow. "DEATH TO SAKURA! ALL HAIL THE BLACK DRUM EMPIRE!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Freezing Health Arc